Ask the Flock
by Theanimedude
Summary: Ask the flock qustions, they answer.
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Flock

I'm sure this has been done before, but now I'm doing it. Basically, you leave a review with a question for one of the flock members, Nick, or Sara, and they'll answer you! I'll do up to 25 answers per chapter, though I doubt I'll get that many. Whatever, just review with your questions!

(Preferably humorous)


	2. Chapter 2

Ask the flock

Okay, I'm gonna have the flock answer the first round of questions. Here goes!

Number one is for Fang, from Whisper13.

Do you watching Emery Lane? You totally should! It's: cameron33881

He's awesome(but you're better;))

Fang: Well, usually I'm not on Youtube, but I've seen him. He's alright.

Number two is for Max from Silverwolforever.

Who do you like: Dylan or Fang?

Max: Depends on your definition of "like." Fang is a friend, and yeah, we've had our time, and Dylan is always right next to me, supporting me, singing to me, whatever. To be perfectly honest, the choice is always obvious, but the one that's obvious is constantly changing. Stupid teenage bird kid hormones...

Number three for the whole flock, also from Silverwolforever.

If you weren't bird kids what other animal would you be?

Max: Um, I don't know. Never really thought about it... a mother grizzly bear? Maybe, I don't know. I can't imagine not being a bird kid.

Fang: Um, I guess a snake... you know, sneaky, not noticed until it's killed you, stuff like that.

Angel: A cat, I guess. They're kind of cute. I think I'm kind of cute.

Nudge: Can I be a parrot? Or does that fall under bird? Kind of does... um, I guess I could be like a dolphin. You know, chattering it's little chirping sounds, jumping around...

Iggy: I guess a spider. Those count, right? Blind and deadly, heh heh.

Gasman: I don't know. Max says I should be something smelly... maybe like a monkey? I can just see myself as a monkey, somehow. Like that one that sniffed it's butt and fell out of a tree on Youtube.

Number four is for Nudge, from midnight1234.

Is the reason you are so talkative is because you eat sugar a lot?

Nudge: I don't talk that much, they just don't talk enough! But I do get some sugar now and then. That and talking is just so much fun! BLAH BLAH BLAH etcetera, etcetera.

Number five is for Total, from 2watchthesunset37

why do you have to be so adorable? Do you mind if I kidnap you and Akila, force the gods to give us all imortality, and live together? P.S. I know I'm mental.

Total: Okay, I live with a group of flying kids. I am one of the only dogs in the history of this world to have gotten married, I have wings, and I've just been offered to be kidnapped along with my wife, given immortality, and live with some girl (or boy, I haven't a clue) I don't even know. THIS is the life that was chosen for me. (Cries theatrically) And I'm not cute! I am a vicious Scottie! ROWR!

Number six, also from 2watchthesunset3 is for the flock.

What is your opinion on Nyan cat? If you don't know what he is, search him up on youtube.

Max: It was... a little odd. And it's still stuck in my head.

Fang: What the heck did I just watch? Um... it was strange.

Nudge: SO CUTE! And catchy, too! Poptart cat flying with a rainbow coming out of it- GENIUS!

Angel: That was interesting...

Gasman: Um, okay then... a little weird.

Iggy: Didn't have to see it for it to annoy the crap out of me.

Number seven, eight, and nine are all from 2watchthesunset37.

For Max: Will you please throw Dylan off of a cliff for me?

Max: Even if I wanted to, he'd just fly back up again.

For Nudge: Why do we have to be so alike? I mean, my teachers can never get me to shut up!

Nudge: I don't know, you tell me. I talk a lot because I choose to talk a lot. And I haven't had teachers in a little while.

For Dylan: Did you know that if you stopped going after Max, people wouldn't hate on you as much? I know I wouldn't.

Dylan: I can't help it. I was programmed to want Max, anyways! Besides, she's beautiful. And I don't care if people hate on me.

Number ten is from Faxgoodness11.

For Fang: If you and Dylan were the only people alive, would you kill him?

Fang: Yes. I hate him.

Number eleven, from Asylum Survivor.

Dear Iggy, why not Max? Love, all the hopeful Miggy lovers.

Iggy: For starters, I kind of sort of like her sister. Second, Max is just a little bit... she's Max, and Fang would kill me.

Codecupid59234 asks our last questions.

Fang:are you emo?  
>Iggy:can you do the solja boy?<br>Max:this is a dare. push Dylan off a good after you cut his wings off.  
>nudge. i love your hair and attitude.<br>Angel:why are you a little b-?

Gazzy, o think you rock!

Fang: Again with the emo thing... no, I'm not emo.

Iggy: No, but Gazzy can.

Nudge: Well thanks! But how do you know about my hair? Are you a stalker? Max, I think I have a stalker!

Angel: Ouch. I don't think that question really wanted an answer. You just wanted to hurt my feelings, didn't you? You're not very nice. (pouts)

25 questions per chapter was wishful thinking on my part... anyway, review, ask away!


End file.
